Transformers prime: The little femme
by throttleisawsome14
Summary: the first year that the transformers are on earth. Opitmus is on patrol and finds a little blind girl on the street and he takes her in. years latter they meet Jack, Raf and Miko. and the rest of TP and some extra characters.
1. prolouge

this is my second fanfic tell me if I should carry on.

"normal"

:com link:

**:bumblebee talking:**

* * *

Optimus pov

We have been on this planet for about what the humans a year and I was on patrol for d-cons. I was driving through a town call jasper Nevada when my audios picked up on a whimper, naturally I went to look where I came from. It came from an narrow ally between two buildings, it was to small for me to oin my alt mode so I looked around to make sure nobody was around and transformed. I edge a bit closer down the ally to see where it came from. I couldn't see anything at first but then I saw something move under some 'newspaper'. I picked up to find a human sparkling curled up shivering. It was a femme from what I could see, I touched her and she woke up startled. I tried to tough her again but as soon as I did she moved away

"Don't be afraid little one, I mean you no harm" I told her in a calm voice. I picket her up and she squealed and grabbed my servo. I brought her up to optic level to have a closer look at the little femme, she had black hair on her helm and she had bright blue optics that seemed unfocused

"Do you have a destination young one" I asked but she seemed confused. I searched the 'world wide web' and found out that they call them names

"A name, do you have a name" she nodded and pointed her thumb at her chest

"Xe-Xena" she stuttered

"where is your family" she looked down to indicate that she didn't have one, but see looked up letting it past

"Are you not afraid of me" I asked her but she looked puzzled but noticed that she did not look directly at me "little one can you see me" I asked and she shook her helm. I felt sad that the little couldn't see and didn't have a family, that's when an idea popped into my possessor "little one would you like to stay with me and my team for a while" she seem to like that because she nodded and starting bouncing in my servo. I silently chuckled " I am going to transform into a truck and it is going to make a lot of sound and you are going to fall a little bit so do not panic" I told her and she nodded. I looked out side the ally for any activity but there was no one around so I stepped out of the ally and transformed into a red and blue semi truck and she her eyes widened a little bit "Are you okay little one" I asked and she nodded "okay here we go" I started my engine and drove. I was in the middle of the desert and the femmling was in recharge in my passenger seat. Before I was going to ask Ratchet for a ground bridge I scanned the femmling to see if nothing was wrong , but other that she was under weight and blind she was fine, the scan also told me she was about 5 years old in human years.

:Optimus to Ratchet:

:Ratchet to Optimus what is it:

:in need of a ground bridge and Ratchet I found A human sparkling on the streets in need of a place to stay so I'm bring her to base:

:-sigh- Okay Optimus locking on to your co-ordinates and can you scan her and send me the data: he asked

:sending the data now: I replied. A circle of green and pink energy appeared and I drove through it.

When I got to the other side the entire team were waiting for me, ratchet tuned around and came to get the femme. I opened my door and undid the seat belt so he grab her

" Ratchet, be careful not to scare her, let me wake her up first" I told him. I shook gently to wake her up, she stretched and yawned and opened her optics "We are here, my medic is going to pick you up so don't panic okay" I told her as Ratchet picked her up from my passenger seat and sat her on his hand so I could transform

"Hello little one my name is Ratchet, what is yours"

"Xe-Xena" she pointed her thumb at her chest like she did with me

"Ratchet did you get the scans " I asked and he nodded knowing why I asked

"Team this is Xena she will be staying with us but you must also know that she cannot see so watch your step" I told them and they nodded. everybody introduced themselves to her and she want to know every one of them, but soon she fell into recharge in ratchets servo and he put her on the sofa on the platform next to the screen Ratchet works 'this is going to be interesting' I thought and headed to my chamber.

* * *

If you want to know how to say Xena the phonetics are

"ze-na


	2. meet Raf, Jack and Miko

disclaimer: I do not own transformers prime, I only own my OC

**:bumblebee:**

**;com**** link/phone;**

**"**normal**"**

* * *

**Xena's pov**

7 years later...

I woke up when I heard knocking at the door, I heard it open

**:Up you get you've got school: **bumblebee said and I groaned

"Do I have to "

**:yes now come on and get up: **the door closed. Once I had a shower, got changed and grabbed my cane, I went to the main part of the base so I could have a ride to school from bee, bee always drop's me off around the corner so it didn't track to much attention.

Once I got to school my friend raf waited for me and we walked to class together. today was just the same got to class, the go to mobility* for first lesson then go to math, study at break for a Spanish test, forth art which i'm actually quite good at believe it or not, lunch, then last I had dance. once the day was done I went outside to wait for bee. I heard a familiar horn go off and I used my cane to find my way to him, on the way home we got a call from arcee saying she needed help so bee sped off. Bee told me to get out when he stopped and I did exactly that. When I got out I heard bumblebee transformer and started shooting

"Xena" I turned around at the sound of Raf's voice

"Raf what are you doing here" I asked but instead of an answer he shouted

"Leave him alone" i was quite confused but when I heard foot steps he grabbed my arm and we started to sprint, I could hear another boy running next to us.

"Come on, come on"he shouted at us as we ran into somewhere but I did't know where, I heard a loud metal clang

"Thank you" Raf said

**:You're welcome and Xena go with them i'll come get you later:** he said and I nodded

"What did we just see"Raf asked

"No idea and I don't want to find out" he said and we started jogging.

* * *

Raf's pov

We were walking ask

;the highway, I was still holding Xena's arm because she didn't have her cane on her

"So Xena how did you meet that yellow robot" jack asked and she looked a bit surprised that he knew her name and to be honest so did I

"How do you know my name"she asked with a bit of curiosity in her voice

"Um. . . well every body knows your name, you're the only blind girl in our school" I told her as she tilted her head like she does when she's confused

"So. . . " she asked "What's you're name" I knew she was on about jack because she already knew me. He was about to answer when there was a loud "TRANSFORMERS" sound and she started to blush and she answered it

**;hello; **she answered and there was mumbling on it

**;yeah dad, i'm fine; **more mumbling

**;no i'm not hurt, I'm with my friends;**there was definitely a sigh

**;hay since i'm out can I stay over my friends house if I'm allowed; **she asked and tried to look in my direction as if to ask

**;Thank you see you soon; **and she hung up

"Yes you can I just text my mom and she said yes" I told her and she did a fist pump in the air. We said goodbye to jack and we went to my house.

* * *

Xena's POV

Me and Raf had gone to school that day without a word but by the end of the day me and Raf were sitting under a tree while I was waiting for my ride

"Hey, jack" Raf shouted and we got up

"Hey Raf, hey Xena" he said

"Sup, okay about yesterday, forget everything and if you say anything i'll punch you, no offense Raf" I told and they murmured in agreement and at that bee's horn went off and I heard his door open

**;The two younger ones get in:** he said like he didn't know me

"I think it want's us to get in" jack said

"No just me and Xena" Raf said I was shocked he could understand bee and we got in

"Hey I'm Raf" he said as we got in and bee sped off leaving jack for arcee I'm guessing

As bee was driving up to the base, how do I know, I heard Jack scream as we went off road and I just laughed. when bee started to slow down I heard Raf gasp and i just smiled, We got out and walked off to stand by Ratchet, that's when I heard a girl ask bulkhead lots of questions

"I thought there was only two" he asked and arcee replied

"didn't you hear, humans multiply"

"Hey, who are you" the girl asked and I jump and fell on the ground with a little scream

"Primus you scared the life out of me" I said placing a hand on my chest

"Milo son"t sneak up on her like that" jack said

"But I walked right in front of her, what is she bl . . . "she trailed off

"Blind, yes" I said with a smile "And the names Xena" I told her, I heard loud foot steps heading our way and I knew who it was

My name is optimus prime We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet cybertron, but you can call us autobots for short" he told them

"Why are you here" jack asked

"To protect your planet, from the decepticons" he replied

"The jokers that tried to bump us off last night"arcee told him

"Okay, why are they here" jack asked

"A fair question jack, in part that are here because our planet is uninhabitable, ravage by centuries of civil war" he replied

"Why were you fighting a war"Raf asked, I almost forgot he was there for a moment

"For most, over control of our world supply of energon, the fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and dicepticons alike.

"Okay" Raf turned to me " Xena how did you meet the Autobots because you were already with bumblebee when he came" Raf asked and I think I started to blush but I sighed

"When I was just about five, I was on the streets, I used to hide in a ally from people because my birth parent were killed when I was really young but one night optimus was on patrol he found me and took me in and i've been with them ever since" I could tell they were shocked

"So, was optimus the one who called you and you asked if you could stay over mine" Raf asked and I nodded, knowing he was trying to change the subject and I heard jack snort

"What's so funny" I asked

"The fact you called optimus dad" and I turned red with anger

"Yeah I did, you got a problem with that" I asked him

"No, no I haven't, I just thought it was cool to have a dad from another planet" he said quickly

"That's what I thought" I turned around and went to my room.

That night I didn't get much sleep because I was to busy thinking what it would be like to have some other humans around, but around 1:00 am, I finally manage to get to sleep.

* * *

* mobility is when you spend a lesson a week learning how to get around. I know most of this stuff because one of my best friends is completely blind.


	3. Meet Wheeljack

Disclaimer I do not own Transformers prime I only own my OC

**:bumblebee talk:**

"normal"

"**com"**

* * *

Miko's pov

I was sitting on bulkhead's shoulder plates as we were walking into the main hanger after we finished our chores

"Alright chores are done, now can we do some doom bashing" I pumped my fist in the air

"I don't know Miko, last time I spent a week picking sand out of my articultars, but there's a monster truck rally in town" he replied

"Optimus" we looked over to Ratchet who had Xena sitting on his shoulder "I'm receiving a signal on a redistricted band, it appears to becoming from a star ship inside the solar system" he looked at the computer "It's an autobot identification beacon" he told us and jack turned around

"So there are other bots out there" he asked

"The mass is scattered to the galaxies when cybertron finally went dark, but cons have been know to bate traps with false beacons" arcee replied

"Unknown vessel this is autobot outpost omega-one identify yourself" Optimus asked

" **I've had warmer welcomes from dicepticon combat brigades" **somebody replied on the other end

"Wheeljack, you old con crusher, What are you doing all the way out here" bulkhead asked pushing past bumblebee and arcee

"Wait a minute, as in the wheeljack you told me stories about" Xena asked turning swiftly on ratchets shoulder

"**Bulkhead, that you, whats with all the security**" he asked

"The rock where on is crawling with cons, how soon can you get here to even the odds"

"**S****ometime tomorrow, if I put metal to the pedal**"

"Another bots coming here, how cool is that" I said

"I know, I grew up hearing stories about wheeljack and the wreckers from bulkhead, I can't wait to actually meet him" Xena said from ratchets shoulder with a grin on her face

"Wheeljack, I know of him by reputation only, can you verify his voice print" Optimus turned to us to ask

"He is one thousand percent the real deal Optimus"

"We will sent landing co-ordinates wheeljack, safe journey" Optimus turned to the screen

"See you soon buddy, I'll make sure you'll get a proper welcome" bulkhead added as the link went off

"So who's the boyfriend" arcee asked as she walked up to bulk

""a ha me and Jackie go way back, we were part of the same worrier unit 'The wreckers' which makes the cons wish he never found us."

* * *

Xena's pov

The next day

I couldn't believe it Wheeljack was coming to earth, all the stories I heard of wheeljack were really cool and now I get to meet him. we were all waiting for his ship to arrive

"Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone" arcee said and I was almost bouncing

"Do you think he's here to visit"

"Maybe he's here to stay" both me and miko said at the same time

"hmm have to find his own human though" she said after. We turned to were I heard ratchet at the controls

"Ground bridge cycling up" ratchet said but then I heard sparks and then a metal bang

"Blasted scraplets, the equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation" ratchet said

"So, Wheeljack's going to land halfway around the world then your going to bridge him here" Jack asked

"Well duh, we don't want the cons to know were the base is" I said knowing full well Optimus was about to answer but I let him say the next part

"Just in case the cons are tracking wheeljack's ship" he explained, I heard bulk pacing and and miko run up to him, I finally learned every bodies footsteps

"Dude, I never seen you so stoked" miko said

"Oh your gonna love wheeljack, we're like brothers, and tonight we're gonna party" bulkhead sounded really excited

"sweet" Miko said

" I know I can't wait to meet him, he was all I listened to for bedtime stories from bulk" I said sitting on the railing

"I know everyday for four months you asked me to tell you stories about Jackie because you couldn't sleep" Bulk said and I heard miko snickering because of how much I was blushing I guessed but then a alarm was going off

"bogies, closing fast on wheeljack's position" arcee said

"Con scum" said straight after and i almost fell off the railing if miko hadn't caught me and I thought it might be a good idea to get off it for a moment.

later in the day

I heard bulk, bee, arcee and i guessing Wheeljack running through the ground bridge and then more sparking and it shut down

"Jackie come here, meet my other best buddies miko and Xena they can wreck with the best of us" he said as miko led me towards him down the stairs

"hiya" we both said

"you keeping bulkhead out of trouble" he asked

"I try" Miko said

"I don't" I said

"But trouble finds us anyway" she said and I high fived her

"we're gonna get along just fine" he said and I heard dad walk in "Optimus Prime, it's a privilege" he said

"Likewise solider, what have you to report from your long journey" he asked

"Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe, now I find both"

"We are few but strong. WE have suffered losses but we have grown and we have relished welcoming a new member into are fold" he said

"I would be honored" he said

"Then lets get this party started" bulkhead hit him I think but then there was another clash and i thought there was a fight starting

"Oh joy" I heard Ratchet grumble from the ground bridge controls, I was about to ask someone What was happening until someone picked me up and I screamed

"Wow kid, it's just me" wheeljack said as i put a hand on my chest and I was snatched by bulk

"Jackie, you have to be careful when you pick up Xena, you can scare her if you don't tell her first" he said

"Why I was standing right in front of her couldn't she see my hand" he asked

"No I couldn't" I said slowing down my breathing

"Wasn't my fault she wasn't paying attention"he replied defending himself and to be honest I didn't blame him either, he didn't know

"No Jackie she was, it's just. . ." he huffed and I know what he was doing but i didn't care

"Oh, sorry kid didn't know" he apologized

"No props, hey miko are you gonna play your guitar" I shouted as bulk put me down and she hit a cord and as she started playing I was grabbed and started be pulled by Raf and as we sat down I heard bulk and Jackie lobbing something at each other

"Come on Raf show us some moves" Miko asked and I grinned at him and he knew exactly what I wanted to do

"Oh alright but Xena, you can do this dance to" he said and I nodded

"Wait Xena you can dance" Jack asked

"Yeah but It took me and Raf ages to learn since he had to physically show me the moves" I said and miko started to play and Raf tapped my arm to tell me to start

"Of course the robot" jack said and I smiled, but then noticed that Jackie was asking about the ground bridge but I shrugged it off

and I bowed.

I sat down while bulk told us stories about him and Jackie

"So there we were, no communications, low on energon, surrounded by cons so what does wheeljack do" he asked and I knew

"Ha Tell them Jackie" he asks and I listened because i didn't want to spoil it for the others

"What-what i do best" he chuckled and i grinned to join in with the next part

"He chucks his only grenade smack into the primary heat exchanger" we said at the same time

"Yeah it seem like a good idea at the time" Jackie said

"The joint went super nova" he said

"Awesome" Miko exclaimed

"I know I got bulk to tell me that one for a whole week" I told them

"Yeah i'm still picking it out of my backside" he said

"I'm not surprised, given the size of your backside" arcee said and I just giggled

**:yeah: **he said and just laughed, like Raf I can understand what bee says. I got up and walked to ratchet because i was wondering what he was doing but when I heard whelljack use my name I turned around

"Say me name where now" I asked and they just laughed

"I asked can you and miko show me your base" Jackie asked

"Yeah sure, why not, I know this base better that anyone" I said walking in there direction and miko blurted a bunch of questions and we walked down the hall

"So is there any other way out of here other than bridging" he asked

"Why are your not planning to leave are you" she asked "come on I'll show you" she said

"Hey miko you show wheeljack the rest I'll go back to the hanger" I said

"Hey why don't you show him since I showed the rest" she asked and Just nodded and walked away

"Come on this way" I said and put my hand against the wall

"Hey what are you doing" he asked

"I'm tracing the wall so I don't bump into anything" I said

"How about I pick you up and you tell me the directions" he asked but I shook my head and showed him where the entrance was and we headed back to the main hanger. On the way back I stayed behind to think but when I did come in I heard bulkhead tell Jackie to tell him something so I listened to what was happening

"Fine, you want to live in the past bulkhead, the wreckers were trapped between the decepdicon patrol and the smelting pit, the cons were vicious, baring down on us with everything they had, me and bulkhead engaged the enemy, left them for scrap, then I made us a way out using there backside as stepping stone across the malting metal, isn't that how it happened" he asked

"Yeah, that's exactly how it happened, except for one little thing, I wasn't there" everyone gasped "I already left the wrecker to join up with Optimus, but you wouldn't know that if all you did was accesses wheeljack's public serves record" he exclaimed and I asked

"Bulkhead what dose that have to do woh" as somebody picked me and miko up

"Xena, miko" Bulkhead called as we were tossed about

"stay back or i'll squeeze them into pulp" a different voice said

"wheeljack what are you doing" miko asked and I grunted as he squeezed a bit harder

"Dicepticon coward, let the girls go and face me" Bulkhead shouted a little to loud for me

"Don't fret, plenty of fighting to come" he said

"Is there a real wheeljack" jack said

"Oh indeed, and I expect lord starscreen is making sport of him" he said evilly as me and miko were struggling in his hands and he activated the ground bridge and starting backing up to it

"Lets get this party started" he suggested and me and miko were thrown forward and caught by bulkhead and stood up

"I'd shut that hole before the stink comes through" wheeljack said, ratchet shut it and I heard swords and I noticed different patterns in there walking, one was the fake one was the real wheeljack and they started to fight. I pointed to the real one but then I got confused

"Which one is the real wheeljack" jack asked

"I don't know, I lost track" we really needed to stop doing that and there was a thud

"That my Jackie" Bulk said

"You hit the switch, It's time to take out the trash" he said to someone and the ground bridge opened "All yours buddy" he said and bulk picked him up, spun him round and lobbed him through the GB

"Nice lob" he said to bulk and ratchet shut the GB

the next day

The others were dancing but I sat on dad's shoulder not wanting to join in

"Now that your apart of team prime, you need to pick out a vehicle mode for you, I have some ideas" bulk said

"Uh about that, bulk, now that my ships reared, i'm itching to know what else i might find out there" he said

"Wait your leaving why" we both said

"Okay we have to stop doing that" I said

"Because some bots never change ha ha" bulk said

"wheeljack, know you always have a haven here" dad said

"Jackie never stays but always comes back" bulk says

Wheeljack's ship

we were standing by the jackhammer and I was on dad's shoulder (I know he wasn't there but I wanted to)

"You know there's room for two bulk even with a backside like yours, who knows what we might find out there some of the old crew" Jackie said

"Huh sounds like fun Jackie but my ties are here now with them, with her"bulk said

"If anything happens to my favorite wrecker I'm coming after you" he said to miko I guessed

"I'll take good care of him, now say cheese" she said

"Hey Jackie, can I tag along" I asked and dad said

"Nu huh you're staying right here"

"But dad" I whined

"DAD" Jackie shouted and we all started laughing

* * *

Finally I finished it, this is the most words I've ever done and i took my hours to complete it. . . huff


	4. Love, injured and memorise part 1

I do not own transformers but i do own my OC

**:bumblebee beep:**

"normal"

**;com;**

(notes)

* * *

today was just a normal day at school, well at least normal for me, Today seemed to go really slow, first mobility, then art, break, then music, drama and last history. I sat at my table board out of my mind waiting for school to end, Raf tapped my hand and pressed a note into it, I opened and it was written in Braille, only me and Raf know how to read Braille in my form except the LSA*. It read

(meet me after school and we can go get a drink at a cafe if you want to)

I smiled and nodded and passed the note back to him. Once the bell went I packed everything up and waited for Raf on the step but Vince there before him

"Well look who it is, lovely weather we're having not a cloud in the sky wouldn't you agree" he said snickering

"Yes it is nice weather we're having" I said with a sarcastic smile

"Ooh feisty, tell me, how many fingers am I holding up" he laughed and I stood up

"Two, now leave me alone" I told him

"What you gonna do make me" he challenged

"Yeah so off you trot" I told him making shooing motions but he and his friends just laughed

"Okay make me" he challenged and I smiled and cracked my knuckles about to hit him when somebody stopped me

"None of that now Xena go off you go Raf's waiting by the tree" dad's holoform said " And you why are you bullying her, if I see you do it again I won't stop her next time" he said

"Fine dad, be home later" I said as I grabbed my cane and walk to Raf as dad got in himself and drove off

"Hey Xena, do you want to get that drink now" he asked

"Sure, lead the way" I said and put my cane away and held Raf's elbow and we walked to the KO where jack worked. Raf took me to the table and he went to order our drinks, once he came with our drinks and we talked about what happened at school and making jokes

"Uh Xena, can I ask you something" he asked sounding nervous

"Uh yeah sure" I said

"Well.. Um..I, would you like to go out with me as boyfriend and girlfriend" he stuttered, I was shocked but then smiled and nodded

"Yeah If you want to" I giggled and smiled

"Hey guys" two people sat next to us

"Uh who are you" Raf asked and I face palmed myself

"Can't I go out without anybody following me" I asked

"Nope, optimus said to keep an optic on you after the incident at school" arcee said

"Wait arcee" Raf asked shocked And I just laughed at him

"And bee" bee said and he gasped

"Bee you can talk" he pointed out

"Yeah he can in his holoform" I said

"Anyway come on it's five o'clock time to go" arcee said as we went outside "And Raf don't tell Optimus about you two" she said and walked away as we climb into bee and head back to base

* * *

I was in my room reading with Raf when I heard dad talking

"I'll be back now Raf" I said as I walked out the door and into the main hanger

"However unsettling this revelation may be, I am more concerned about those who believe that the prophecy speaks to them alone" I heard dad say as I walked in

"Hang on what prophecy" I asked

"The one about the spheres aligning" he told me

"Oh that one, okay bye" I said and headed back to my room only for Raf to come in the main hanger

"Hey guys, I found a website with aliens sightings come on lets have a look" he said and we walked up to the platform

"Pass, nu huh, kid in a costume, balloon, nope, wait hold, the camera sure loves bee" jack said while they were looking at pictures

"What can you do, when you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait" Miko said

"Waaiit is that bumblebee" Ratchet asked

"On a conspiracy website, where users post evidence of close encounters, but we have it under control Ratchet, we just scrub and replace bee with" Raf said as he clicked on his laptop

"_Mars cat says take me to your feeder_" a voice said on the laptop

"ha ha" Ratchet laughed but we just looked at him

"Ratchet actually laughed" Miko said

"I know I've never heard him laughed before" I said shocked

"h hey Optimus do you want to see something funny" Jack asked

"No" he just replied

"don't take it personal, primes are built that way" Arcee said

"Never seen Optimus, laugh, cry or lose his cool" bulk said and I had an evil idea

"I've never seen Optimus" I said as I started to fake cry and put my head in my knees

"Geez, I'm sorry Xena I didn't mean to insult you" bulk apologised and I started laughing

"seriously bulk you fall for that every time she dose to wind you up" arcee said

"Yeah sorry bulk but it's just so funny the way you react" I giggled but I started hiccuping like I always do when I fake cry

"yeah while optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer that any of you have" Ratchet said "And he was different before he was made a prime" 'wait he wasn't always a prime' I thought

"Optimus wasn't always a prime" Raf said

"On cybertron one isn't born into greatness, rather one must earn it" he said

"So different how, ya talking party animal" Miko asked

"No, no, Optimus was more like Jack" He said

"What, I'm nothing like opt" he was interrupted by fowler

"Prime" he said and a bunch of other stuff but I wasn't paying attention until I heard

"soundwave" Jack said and I walked over to them

"Raf can swap that out for you with a funny cat" Miko said

"The con without a face made off with a cutting edge phase conductor" and I zoned out again not having a clue what was happening and sat back down on the sofa for a nap.

* * *

The next day 

"Where's dad" I asked walking into the main hanger

"He's on a mission, for agent fowler" Ratchet replied

"Hey Xena do you want to go racing with me and bee" Raf asked

"Yeah sure" I said as bee transformed and we got in and he raced out of the base.

We were driving when Ratchet came on the radio saying that dad needed help and to drop me and Raf off but before he could do that something started shooting at us, Bee was dogging the attacks but suddenly there was a shock that passed through the car and Bumblebee skidded around to stop

"Raf" I asked but there was no reply "Are you okay, Raf answer me" I was started to get frantic now gliding my hand across the seat until I felt his hand, I started to move closer to him, he was unconscious, I put my head to his chest to hear his heart beat, It was slow and slowing, that's when I started to panic "Bumblebee we need to get Raf out of here now, we need to get to him to Ratchet" I was almost shouting but when a thought occurred to me, Why wasn't I effected by the blast

**:Xena you need to get out:** I about to refuse to leave Raf but now was not the time for stubbornness. I hopped out of bee and he transformed, picked me up and started walking.

In the distance I could hear shooting and my dad's voice among others, Bee slowly walked towards it. I was sat on Bee's shoulder plating in tears when he stopped

"Raf" Arcee said "He's breathing, barely" she said

"Ah ha it seems I squatted a bee and squashed a bug" I deep voice came and Bee absolutely lost

**:Megatron, I'm going to kill you:** he buzzed very loudly like shouting and activated his weapons, I think he forgot I was on his shoulders

"Bee, no" Bulk shouted as someone grabbed me and I'm guessing that Bulk was holding him back

**:Let me go:** he beeped as I was place on Arcee's shoulder, I could tell by her plating, and I hid my face in her helm. I heard a evil chuckle

"Ratchet, Bridge us back now" I heard dad say over his comm, and the sound of the familiar vortex appeared "Arcee attend to Rafael and Bumblebee" he said as we turned around and started walking and entered the GB.

Once we were at base Bumblebee picked me up and held me to his chassis to comfort both of us and I buried my head in further as if I was trying to become a part of his armour

"Raf"

"No" I heard jack and miko say

"What happened" Ratchet came rushing over to us

"Megatron"Arcee replied in a dark tone

"Quickly into my laboratory" He sound panicked and we all made are way to the lab and once we got there Bumblebee put me down

"Rafael isn't responding" Ratchet was panicking "We must run diagnostics of his assemblage, uh vital statistics, urge my tools, they're all wrong" he panicked throwing some stuff

**:Nooo: **Bee buzzed

"We need to call my mom" jack said dialling a number

"Your mother may be a nurse but does she know anything about the effect of energon on the human body" Ratchet asked

"Wha, do you know anything about the human body" jack shouted back "Mom, it's urgent" he said on the phone

"The weak shall perish be strong Rafael" he said but stopped "Xena weren't you in Bumblebee with them" he asked and I nodded hugging my knees

"Then why aren't you in the same condition as Raf" Arcee asked

"I don't know, all I felt was a jolt when the blast hit bee" I said bursting out into tears, this was the first time I had cried in years but then the ground bridge opened and a car came rushing in

"Mom" jack said but was interrupted

"Jack grab my bag" Mrs Darby said running over in our direction

"Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment" Ratchet said

"If i don't get this boy stabilised now, he will not leave this table alive do you understand me" Mrs Darby said and I just ran to the stairs and sat there crying hugging my legs, Why did it have to be him, why didn't I get hurt instead I thought to myself not paying any attention to what was happening until Ratchet said in a grave voice

"Rafael has been infected with dark energon" there was a silence "If Dark energon is devouring Rafael from the inside out we must expel it, and fast" He said "With the only possible way I know" he had an idea "I need energon" he shouted

"Wait you said energon was devastating to the human body" Mrs Darby said but I snapped out to what they were saying and started walking forwards in the direction I came here in with my arm extended slightly in front of me until it hit a cold, metal surface and searched for Raf's hand and once I did I held it until Raf was in the fusion chamber ready for the energon. Miko dragged me outside waiting for it to work and when the machine slowly started, it went on for a few seconds before it slowly died down. As the door opened Mrs Darby led me to Raf and when we got there he groaned slightly

"Pulse rate is stabilising" Mrs Darby said

"Huh Bee, Xena" he said quietly and I burst out with tears climbing on the table, grabbed him and kissed him on the lips and everybody gasped and when I withdrew, I grabbed his hand

"Don't ever, ever do that to me again or next time I will hurt you" I told him but he just laughed softly

"I won't, I promise" he told me and I just hugged him again and climbed down from the table ready for questions

"Since when have you to be together" Miko burst out and the others mumbled in agreement

"Since yesterday when we went to the KO for a drink" I told them "And I will love al of you forever if you please don't tell dad, I will tell him once everything is settled down, and I mean it Ratchet" I begged

"Why did you point out me" He asked offended

"Because you tell dad everything" I crossed my arms and he mumbled he promised and I leaned over to whisper to Raf

"If you're in the room when I tell dad, run" I whispered

"Why" he asked

"Because dad doesn't like me around boys because of there pheromone level or something and since he knows you, I would watch out" I told him while Ratchet told optimus we did it. I stayed with Raf in med bay until dad came through the ground bridge Injured and sat down on a medical berth

"Easy Optimus You have been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon" Ratchet said

"I am not the only one" he said

"Hey" he said

"He's lucky to be alive" Way to ruin the moment

"Megatron found more of the dark stuff" Jack asked

"A volcano full" Arcee replied I snapped out again

"Raf, are you okay, are you comfortable" I whispered

"Yeah but you really need to stop worrying , you're starting to sound like jacks mom" I chuckled at that

"That's it I heard enough, jack help me get Raf to the car" Mrs Darby was really starting to get on my nerves

**:What, Why are you taking Raf away: **Bee asked and nodded in agreement

"I thought Raf Was doing better" Jack asked

"He needs to be examined by real doctors and Raf's family needs to know what's happened, his real family" she was wheeling Raf away and was ready to burst but I held the rails so I could help

"Mom Raf's family can't protect him, not like they can" Jack was arguing back thank primus or I would of had something to say

"June, it deeply grieves me that I have failed, but I will do everything in my power to insure that no harm comes to our human friends or any human ever again" Dad said like it was his fault

"But dad it wasn't your fault, you were busy with something else, the only persons fault it is, is Megatron" I stated

"Optimus they're children, they do not belong in your world, they should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples, not there own survival" She argued but I chose not to burst out and let them argue back and forth about the safety of us but I was raised like this it didn't effect me

"You're all coming with me, all four of you, and they will not be coming back" She exclaimed and I let go of the rails and started backing off but she grabbed my arm and dragged me to her car and i got free before she pushed me in I got free

"I understand" Dad said

"That all you have to say, see ya, what about our freedom to chose" I couldn't of put it any better way

"That may fly on there planet, but not her on earth" she grabbed hold of me again but I pulled back

"No, I'm not going, they're my family, my real family and you are not going to take me away" I shouted at her

"Get in" she told us

"Do you really expect me to ride in a non transforming vehicle" Way to go miko

"Miko I'm serious" ooh we're so afraid

"Your not my mother"

"Miko" bulk said

"And neither are you" I laughed

"Well I am your, lets go jack" she said

"She is your mom" Arcee said

"I'm staying, I'm sorry" He exclaimed but instead she grabbed me and pushed me into the car and before I could get out she locked it and opened her door with the key. I turned around and started banging on the window

"Dad, dad don't make me leave, dad" I was in tears as Mrs Darby started to drive away from the base. I sat down and plugged my seatbelt in and started crying and I heard Raf crying as well, I was never going to be with the bots again, i was never going to be with dad again. I leaned over and rest my head on Raf's shoulder hugging his arm, I was never going to forgive her for this, but she was not going to stop me from being with my bots, not her, not anyone.

* * *

Finally finished. This chapter is going to be in two parts because I wanted to make It into a two parter and that it would get to long if I did it in one chapter

P.s.

I cried a little writing the last part, who though that your own fanfiction could make you cry.

*An LSA is A learning support assistant, in case some of you didn't know.


	5. Love, injured and memorise part 2

Helo

(welsh for hello)

Sorry It's been awhile but I've been busy with school work and stuff

Disclaimer I do not own transformers prime, I only own my OC

"Normal"

**:Bumblebee:**

;com link;

_"mind and tv"_

astrosecond = second

klik = minute

breem = hour

cycle = day

deca-cycle = week

orn = month

vorn = year

* * *

Optimus pov

I stood there as June put Xena in her car, locking the door to stop her getting out. She started banging on the window calling for me telling me not to make her leave but it was too dangerous for her to be here, she would be safer with June. It broke my spark to see her in tears as June's car left the base and she was gone. I turned around to face the monitor trying to hide my emotions but I felt a tear escape my optic for the first time in very many vorns, the last time i cried was when I lost my creators when megatron killed them. I quickly wiped away the tear and agent fowler appeared on the monitor

"Prime" he said wearing a head set "Do you copy"

"I hear you agent fowler" I replied

"been watching the news, mother nature got a twitch in her bridges" I still don't get his comment but I figured it was about the volcano

"We know about the volcano" I told him

"And the quakes, seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption, all over the globe on different plates in theory unrelated, If they hadn't happened" he was continuing

"Exact same time" Ratchet finished his sentence

"Check it out, more good news" Miko said pointing the remote at the television

"_Freak storm unlike any the region has seen, tsunami's threaten the Canadian coast, while lightning storms pummel the goby desert, meanwhile electro magnetic anomalies plague urban power grids, these abnormal global phenomena leave most to wonder why now and what next" _the newsman was saying but agent fowler interrupted

"Don't tell me the cons have built a weather machine" he asked

"One that powerful, highly unlikely" Ratchet answered

"I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental" I said

* * *

Xena's pov

June was driving as I was holding Raf's arm, holding it tight to my body as he counted the time between the thunder and lightning

"Are you two alright back there" She asked

"I saw lightning, I'm counting til the thunder" he was interrupted by the sound of deep thunder

"Looks like a storm, my garden will love it" she said but the there was crackling noises and suddenly June gasped and started to swing the car trying to dodge the lightning. she kept gasping until the car spun round and crashed into something " huh" she gasped sharply "Raf, Xena, are you okay" she asked and I nodded, then there was a high pitch howling as the car started to shake "No" she said starting the engine as the wind was getting louder but we weren't moving anywhere but I could hear the tires squealing and I gripped onto Raf

"Raf what's going on" I asked scared but he rubbed my arm comforting me as June was trying to drive away from the wind

"Come on, come on, come on" she was panicking trying to make to car go but we were dragged backwards and the car started to lift off the ground

"Raf I'm scared"I told him and he hugged me more as we went higher into the air but something grabbed us but all the noise was to disorienting and I was getting dizzy

:Guys climb onto my hand: It was bumblebee but I was too dizzy to say anything

"Bee wants us to climb into his hand" Raf translated and grabbed me pulling me out the window but all the noise was making me dizzy as Raf helped me onto the hood with June. There was a snap and a clang and me and Raf started moving forward onto bee's servo when there was a tug and Raf and bee gasped and then sighed as bee transformed and drove back to base

"Huh thank you" she said to him

:Your welcome: he replied

"He says huh your welcome" Raf translated

:Hey sis you okay: bee asked

"No,too much noise and I'm really dizzy, but it will were off" I replied and we just drove into base and stopped and the door opened

"Uh where back" Raf said and I just got out without a word but I stumbled a bit holding my head until Raf steadied me

"And we are glad" Ratchet replied and bee transformed behind us and I was suddenly picked up

"I need to speak with my daughter I will be back shortly" dad said and walked away from the group "Xena" I cut him off

"You were going to let her take me away" I said as tears were streaming down my face and he put me down and activated his holoform that he uses only in private, wiped away my tears and held me to his chest

"I was going to get you once this is over" he told me "It was only to protect you but it also broke my spark to see you calling for me" he said as I felt my head get wet

"Dad are you crying" I asked him

"Yeah I am" he laughed

"Promise me you won't leave me again" I asked him

"I can't make any promises but I will try" he told me and carried me out in his holoform to hear the news on

"_World leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency_"the news man said

"Global" June said

"Hey guys who's the man holding Xena" Miko shouted and I heard weapons charge up

"Put her down and raise your hand, Optimus get out hear" Arcee said and both me and dad started laughing

"What's so funny and where's Optimus" She demanded

"Standing right here" He said chuckling

"No your not Optimus doesn't laugh" she replied and he just sighed and put me down

"Yes I am arcee" he said walking in in his normal form

"What have you learned prime and you better not blow smoke up my oven ha-ha miss Darby" agent fowler said as he walked in "What a nice surprise"

"Special agent fowler" she replied

"We have learned this, as with the so called magma from the volcano, these earthquake originated far bellow the earth's crust, from the very centre of the earth's core in fact" the hatchet replied

"Quakes don't start there, do they" he asked

"Tiny tremors rising and falling in a constant pattern almost like .."he paused the gasped "By the all spark. If I convert these data points to audio files" he said

"wha, what is it" Fowler asked

"Listen" he replied as a noise that sounded like an spark beat came up

"A cybertonian heartbeat" Jack said

"How is that possible a heart pumps blood, there's nothing inside the earth to pump, except" June exclaimed

"The blood of Unicron" Raf finished and I start to get dizzy again and put my hand against my head and starting hearing a voice in my head

_"Soundwave make it stop I can still feel it pounding in my brain" I knew that voice_

_"Megatron" I gasped_

_"What who is this in my head, wait I know your voice your one of those humans prime has with him"he replied_

_"Yeah one of the two you shot"I growled_

_"Oh feisty tell me fleshy what's your name" he taunted _

_"Xena Prime" I growled_

_"Oh you my dear niece, how your voice has change since we last talked how is your adoptive creator" he chuckled_

_"None of your god dam business" I growled (Sorry if this is swearing to you but I don't believe it is so apologies for people who do) __  
_

_"Now there's no need for that, but I'm curious how come you are in my head and was not injured like that other human was" he asked_

_"I was about to ask the same thing" I said_

_"I think you have a connection to Unicron as do I" _his voice faded as I was brought back to reality

"Xena can you hear me" I heard ratchet

"Ow Hatchet not so loud" I said and there were sighs of relief

"How in primus name did that name follow me the earth, have you been talking to the terror twin secretly or something" he asked me and I just laughed as they carried on

"Okay hold on, you mean something's living down there inside our planet"Miko said

"I fear that the earth's very core is not comprised with magma as your science as suggested, but of dark energon"

"And if we're hearing his spark then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold" Hatchet told

"So how do we stop this thing from rising" fowler asked

"That I'm afraid was not foretold" dad sounded disappointed

"How can something be in are earth's core and be alive" June asked and dad told her the story of primus and Unicron

"maybe we can find the hole this over con left when he dug himself down there and fill it full with explosives" Fowler suggested

"Agent fowler, I do not believe earth became Unicrons home but rather than with time and gravitational force debris collected around the slumbering titan" dad said

"in other words he isn't in the earth's core he is the earth's core"I finished

"And he's only awakening now dew to the magnetic pull created by the planetary lineament" Arcee said

"Okay so what happens now when Unicron wakes up from his billion year nap" jack asked

"Yeah does he stretch and kapow, earth poofs to dust"Miko asked and there was a long pause

"You don't know do you"June asked

"My guess is when Unicron has transcended his physical form as we know it none the least we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens, the fate of your planet depends upon it" he finished and activated the ground bride to go and do something and I go to take a nap for a while

* * *

_black was all around as usual until something appeared I couldn't describe it because you know I'm very bad at visual description, all I know was that it was big and I'm guessing that it was a face from they way it looked wow I thought i would never say that_

_"Ah, well if it isn't my dear niece" that's megatron_

_"Geez, no wonder miko says your ugly and lets just say you're not the first face I ever wanted to see" I told him_

_"You can see me but I thought you were, oh what do you humans call it, oh yes blind" he told me_

_"Thanks for the reminder" I told him sarcastically "Anyway what do you want" I told him bluntly_

_"Don't waste any time do you" he asked amused "All I want is you help to get you daddy and you humans call them to destroy Unicron"  
_

_"Why do you want my dad's help for" I asked him_

_"Only a prime can defeat Unicron and you and I together can lead him" he told me  
_

_"Wait one minute what do you mean only us together can lead him, what I have got to do with any of this" I asked_

_"It turns out you have an immunity for dark energon and because I shot you you now have a connection with my mind and Unicrons" I stated and I gasped_

_"That's how I Wasn't effected by the blast and Raf was" I realised_

_"You're a smart human" he commented _

_"Geez thanks" I replied_

_"I have to go see you soon dear niece" And with that I was left in the darkness again_

* * *

I woke up to the ground bridge opening and I heard numerous foot steps enter through it

"I know desperate times calls for desperate measures but bringing megatron here"

"How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after what he did Raf and Xena" June almost shouted at the bot and it was my time to intervene

"Because he and I are the only way to Unicron" I said sitting up and there were a bunch of gasps

"What do you mean you and megatron" June asked

"While I was asleep I had a conversation with megatron and he does look ugly by the way and anyway he told me that I had an immunity to dark energon, that's how I was alright and it only hurt Raf but he also told me that only a prime can defeat Unicron and that only him and I can lead you to him" I told them

"He will be closely monitored and only aloud to linguine long enough to send us on are journey and not one moment more" dad said

"What's gonna stop the con from calling in a air strike if he knows where ya live" Fowler asked

"By ground bridging megatron here he will be unable to get a fix on our co ordinates" dad answered

"Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when all your matrix energy is released" jack asked

"The power within the matrix is not previously been utilised in this particular matter" he asked

"But you have an idea, don't you" he asked and there was a pause

"Autobots if human kind is to be saved I have no choice but to proceed, but you do" dad told them

"Well I don't no about humans kind but I'm willing to do it for miko" bulkhead said

"For jack"

**:For Raf:**

"For Xena" my dad said

;Megatron we are sending transport; my dad said

;You can always be relied upon for reason Optimus; megatron said and cut off the com

"kids in the other room" Ratchet said

"Huh no fair I've never seen him, why do I have to hide and how come Xena doesn't" Miko said

"Because I said so" he said and the ground bridge and I heard heavy foot steps and I was picked up by dad and put me on his shoulder

"So this is where the magic happens quaint" megatron said and I heard light foot steps heading this direction

"You" Raf said

"Ah you are looking better than the last time we met little one" he said "Humans resilient"

"Come on Raf " jack said "He isn't worth it"

"And you I never forget a face even that of a human" megatron told him and then miko had her rant about how he would never forget her face

"Ratchet uptain the destination co ordinate from are guest" dad said

"Ah my dear niece there you are I thought you would be avoiding me" he said

"Would you stop calling me that It's bad enough when you say it in my head"I told him as dad walked in a different direction

"Jack" he asked "Will you keep something for me"He asked

"Sure he answered "What is it" he asked

"It is the key to the ground bridge power supply" wait a minute since when do we have a key

"Uh okay but shouldn't Ratchet have this or Xena" he said

"Perhaps but I am impressed by how much you have matured since we first met" Glee thanks dad "As such I feel you have earned the responsibility of safe guarding this important device until I return"

"I won't let you down" and with that dad got up and walked away towards the ground bridge

"Locked and ready" Ratchet said

"You first"Arcee told him

"As you wish" he said

"I will need the help of my niece for this optimus" megatron asked

"No fragging way are you touch her megatron" Did dad just curse no it can't be

"Well I'm surprised to hear such language from you Optimus"Megatron did sound a bit shocked

"It's okay dad he's not gonna hurt me cuz he needs me to much" I told him and then kicked his neck "And do not curse again it really doesn't suit you" I told him and moved forward slightly for megatron to pick me up which he did quite surprisingly gently and put me on his shoulder and started to walk through the ground bridge.

* * *

We waited for everyone to go through the ground bridge before we carried on walking

"How long before Unicron knows we're here" Arcee asked

"He already does" I told them and we carried on forward for a while when both me and megatron's head started to hurt

"Aaaawwww" We both said at the same time and an I saw something but it looked like an explosion I think

"Unicron grows ever stronger" megatron said standing up

"Man he didn't have to give us headaches just to show how strong he is geez what a gloat" I said holding my head and I heard megatron chuckle in my head

_"You do know some good come backs my dear niece"_ he said and I groaned

_"Does my forehead say have a free stay"_ I asked

_"No"_ he seemed confused

_"Well get out then" _he chuckled at that

"Well optimus it seems that your daughter is quite feisty for a human"Megatron said and carried on walking

"Unicrons spark is near" I said

"After you" arcee said as he went forward but then I felt something in my head

"He is preparing to exspell us" megatron said and then I could hear a high pitch screaming coming closer to us

"What are those things" bulkhead asked

"As we are within Unicrons body It stands to reason they are some sort of anti-body"dad said and they started shooting them then started running away from them and I could feel that we were getting closer to the spark of Unicron but then I could hear him telling megatron to kill dad and megatron started shouting and now it was my turn and moved in front of his face and grabbed it

"megatron snap out of it or it's poke your eye" I threatened and raised my fist " I mean it" but still no response and as the Hatchet said desperate times call for desperate measures "Uncle Megatron"I said loud enough for him to hear and it seemed to do it

"Megatron" dad said and megatron jump forward and shot something

"Unicrons spark lies just ahead" he said

"How do we get inside" dad asked

"That's where you my dear niece come in you need to concentrate on opening the the spark chamber" he told me and I did and it opened and we walked into the sparked

"Optimus strengthly" megatron told him and unicron started attacking us

"Megatron is commanded by no one" he shouted and started screaming an I was thrown from megatron onto the ground and it hurt alot

"Matrix of leadership I call upon you " he was interrupted by megatron

"You cannot defeat me deceitful of primus, I am transcendent physical being but was cut off by optimus

"Not while I still function unicron" dad said "The power of the matrix will light our darkest hour" go dad

"Nooooooo" Unicron shouted and he was sent back to stasis

"Teamwork" megatron said and I heard him pull out a wepon

"N-no"I tried to say

"Where are we megatronus" dad asked no

"D-dad pl-please " I said reaching out

"I'm afraid I do not know you but there is a feeling in my spark that calls for you, who are you" he asked while picking me up

"Don't you remember old friend" dad asked

"Optimus" bulkhead said

"Why did he call me that" dad asked

"What did you do to him"Arcee said

"Who are they" he asked and the sound of an ground bridge appeared

"Our mortal enemies except her we're outnumbered go I'll cover you take care of her" he said and I passed out.

* * *

Well there you go peeps I'm sorry it took so long but I was busy with school and that so hear you go and i will write the next chapter as soon as possible but for now I am going to enjoy the easter holidays

hwyl fawr

(welsh for goodbye)


	6. note

Note to everyone

Hey guy I'll do you a deal

For everyone who like this story if I reach twenty reviews I will work nonstop on the next coming chapter and reviews after that if will try to update quicker

Yours truly

throttleisawsome14


	7. Nemesis and new bots

**:Bumblebee:**

"Normal"

;com link;

_"Megatron bond"_

_**"Optimus bond"**_

Caution there will be transformer curse words in this

* * *

Orian pax POV

I watched the small femme or what I think was a femme call for me

"D-dad pl-please" she reached out to me and I felt my spark tugging towards her

"I'm afraid I do not know you but there is a feeling in my spark that calls for you, who are you?" Picking her up she was quiet squishy

"Don't you remember old friend?" Megatronus asked

"Optimus?" I big, dark green mech asked said

"Why did he call me that?" I asked asked

"What did you do to him?"a blue Femme said

"Who are they?" I asked and

"Our mortal enemies except her, we're outnumbered go I'll cover you take care of her" he said as I ran into the vortex behind us and the femme in my servo went into stasis. When I walked to the other side of the vortex there was a room, as soon as I stepped in the room every mech in the room pointed a blaster at me

"Hold your fire, we do not want to hurt our friend" Megatronus ordered and then pointed to a red mech "knockout take orian and Xena to medbay and do any repair's need" who was Xena is that the little femme's name

"Yes lord Megatron" he bowed and mad a motion to follow "This way" he said and walked off and I followed and I'll tell you it was a maze to me. We entered a room it had three medical berths

"Where should I put this femme down?" I asked him

"Right there" he pointed to the berth on the right and I placed her down in the centre of it and looked at her

"Who is she and why did she call me dad, what is a dad?" I asked

"Well she is a species called humans and her designation is Xena, in human terms creators are called parents, a creator is called dad or father and a carrier is called a mum or mother" he explained, so this femme thinks I'm her creator but she isn't even the same species as me how is that possible

"Why did she call me her creator?" I asked and he huffed

"I don't know just sit still and let me do my job I'm sure megatron will explain everything once you're settled" he told me and I just sat there while he put a different symbol on my arm "Welcome to the winning side" he said just as megatronus walked in

* * *

Xena dream POV

_Darkness was all I was in then suddenly there was a flash and I was standing in a place, I knelt down and touched the surface 'sand' I thought and where there sand and no water I must be in a desert, I looked up as I heard step coming in my direction and saw about 7 figures, one of them knelt down to meet my face_

_"Hello young one we have been waiting for you" he said_

_"Who are you?" I asked_

_"We are seven of the original thirteen primes" he said and if my mouth wasn't attached to my face it would of hit the ground_

_"No way, my da-er optimus told me about you guys" I told them_

_"You may call him your father around us there's no need to call him by his name" he assured me_

_"So which seven are you?" I asked_

_"I am Alpha Trion" he said_

_"Prima" one stepped forward_

_"Vector Prime" another one stepped forward_

_"Nexus Prime" he stepped forward_

_"Alchemist Prime" he step forward_

_"Quintus Prime" he stepped forward_

_"Solus Prime and can I just say you are the cutest thing no wonder Optimus fell for you" she stepped forward and knelt down and I just blushed "Hey Alpha is she supposed to change colour?"_

_"Primus femme give the girl some space and yes humans can change their face colour with emotions I believe it's called blushing?" he asked and I nodded and quickly got over it_

_"So, why am I here?" I asked_

_"You are here because you are the last guardian of the primes" I think his name was vector I don't know I'm not good with faces_

_"But how can I be the guardian of my guardian?" I asked and that sounded better in my head_

_"You know she has a point" I forgot which one he is_

_"Shut up" solus said_

_"You have an destiny child and you will become his guardian all in due time" as he said everything started to fade and once again dun dun duh it's black_

* * *

Xena's POV

I was started to wake up and I felt that I wasn't in anyone's hand in fact rather on a cold, metal surface and I could hear talking but it was all mumbled like some one talking into a pillow but then it began to sound clearer

"Megatronus, why did the femme call me her creator?" it was my dad but he doesn't remember

"Because my dear Orian when you were taken the evil autobots wiped your memory and renamed you optimus but 7 years or vorns ago you found a child of the inhabitants on the planet called earth, she was unwanted by her race and you as the humans called it adopted her and you raised her as your own that is why she calls you her creator" WTF why was megatron saying the autobots were evil and saying that they wiped his memory, at this point I am really confused

"So that is why my spark called for her when called for me?" he asked

"Yes that is exactly why" okay time for me to kick in

"D-dad" I called and picked up and held to a familiar spark beat and cuddled in seeking warmth

"See Orian she even knows your spark beat" Megatron insisted, why does he want me with him, I swear he's getting to soft for my liking

"Megatronus is it okay if she stays with me?" yay I get to spend time with my dad

"Orian my name is megatron now and yes you may once she is ready to leave, but I have explaining to do so put her lightly down and follow me and he did even though I don't want to be left alone I whimpered when he put me down and he stroked my face and left but I found myself falling backed to sleep and to my pleasure I got a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Autobot base

no one's POV

All the autobots were standing around the platform with the human as ratchet explained to them the being a decepticon was a choice when the sensors went off and Ratchet was the first one there

"It's another autobot beacon I wonder who we will get this time" Ratchet said and on lined the com-link "Autobot beacon this is autobot outpost omega one please identify your self" he asked

**;Autobot outpost omega one this is second in command prowl here;** said the bot on the other end and Ratchet huffed

"Thank Primus it's you prowl are there any other bots with you?" he asked

**;Yes there are five mechs and a femme;** he said and there was a crash and shouting **;WHERE ARE THOSE FRAGGERS;** shouted a mech on the other end

"Is that Ironhide" ratchet asked and Prowl just sighed

**;Yes let me pass you over to Jazz so I can put the twins in the brig;** there was a silence then CRASH everybody looked at Ratchet on the floor **;Third in comma Jazz here ca ah take your orda;** said a heavily accented voice follow by sniggers on the com(I do not know how to write jazz's accent but I'm trying to follow the ones on the fanfictions i've read so if you know just correct me please)

"Arcee here and I would like to know what happened?" she replied

**;nothin much, tha twins pank ol hide again;** the mech replied

"Who are the twins?" asked Raf

**;who tha cuz I an't me no one who doesa no tha twins?;** he asked

"That was one of the habitants of the planet we're on" she replied

**;Well tha twin are tha two bes fron lina's in tha autobot's an oh wai here her com's prowlah now;** jazz said **; Thank you jazz I can takeover now;** he said **; Aww bu prowlah I was havin a cha wit t'em;** he whined **;My designation is prowl not prowler;** he said as they continue to argue

"Uh we're still here" Miko said

**;Sorry um where is optimus;** prowl asked and there was a silence **;And what may I ask happened to ratchet?;** he asked and everyone looked to ratchet on the floor still out cold

"Uh he sort of fainted" said miko

**;Wha's fain'ed?;** asked jazz

"Glichted" bulkhead replied

**;An op?;** jazz asked

"We will wait for Ratchet to tell you, how long until you get here"? arcee asked

**;About 2 cycles;** prowl replied

"Okay who's one the ship?" she asked

**;me, jazz, Ironhide, sunstreaker, sideswipe and chromia;** prowl told and arcee squealed

"Mia's there" said arcee asked with a grin on her face and everyone else looked dumbfolded

**;Yes, we will see you in two cycles;** and with that the com link shut off

* * *

Xena's POV

I sat in med bay waiting for Knockout to release me but until then I was on my own and I was utterly bored. I sat there playing the cup song when the door opened

"Knockout told me to tell you you can go and for me to get you" my dad said and picked me up and I hugged his didget

"Thank you, thank you, thank you you have no idea how boring it is in there" I told him and he laughed

"You are quite welcome" and beemed a smile at him

"So, where're we going?"I asked

"I need to work on project iacon" he said "Can I ask you a question?" he asked

"Um yeah" i told him

"What was I like when they wiped my memory?" he asked

"Well they brainwashed you so you thought your name was optimus, you were brave, loyal, a great dad, good hearted and a bit sarcastic" I told him

"How was I sarcastic?" he asked and I laughed at the memory

"Well, Ratchet said that we had no protective armour and if we get underfoot we would go squish, then you said that you must watch your step" he laughed at that

"I said that?" he asked

"Yep" popping the p

"So Your my adopted creation?" he asked and I nodded but then there was a growl "What was that?" he asked

"That was my belly I haven't eaten since I got here" I told him

"What do you need to refuel?" he asked concerned

"Food" I told him

"What is wrong with your optics?" he asked

"Now you notice" I muttered "I'm blind and I always have been and always will" I told him

"Oh so lets get you that food you were on about" he said and he carried on walking down the hall

* * *

Raf's pov

It's been two days since Optimus and Xena were taken to the nemesis and I feel like it was my fault, I could of stopped her or if she hadn't been with me in bumblebee she wouldn't of had a connection with megatron 'urge why did she have to go' I thought i looked over and saw miko and jack playing a game and Ratchet at the computer. I sighed and got up and walked down the halls, once I was out of hearing range I began to cry then I did something that wasn't me I punched the wall and kept doing it until I was grabbed from behind and pushed into a hug, I looked up to see a teenage boy about jacks age maybe a bit younger, he had blond scruffy hair with black highlights and he had these blight blue eyes they were almost glowed and then I realised who was holding me

"Bee" I asked

"It's okay Raf" he said

"You can talk?" I asked shocked

"I can when I'm in my holoform" he said and I nodded and hugged him and his grip tightened on me and we sat there until I calmed down "Raf we need to go to the main hanger the new bots are on there way they just touched down" he said and I nodded and he disappeared but then to be picked up and held to his chest in his real form. once we got there the ground bridge was open and I could see figures walking through it. The first bot to walk through was black and white and has a pair of wings like bee, the next one was slightly smaller, he had a visor and was silver, the next one was black and looked gruff and he had these massive cannons, the next one was a girl she look like arcee except she was purple but the I saw two blurs that lunged at ratchet, knocking him down to the ground

"Sunstreaker, sideswipe get off" Ratchet grunted

"Aw we missed you too hatchet" said the red one then miko walked up to them all

"Hi I'm miko" she said waving

"Sup lil'lady" jazz I think his name was and then bee put me down

"Hi I'm Raf" I said

"And I'm jack" he said them miko walked up to the black one

"Hi what's your name, what do you transform into, what weapons do you have?" she would of carried on but bulkhead interrupted her

"Miko that's enough" he warned

"Are all humans like this?" his voice was gruff

"Fortunately not, but miko is a very strange girl" said ratchet and the twins snigger

"I'm Ironhide" he said and miko laughed at that "What is so funny femme?" he growled

"I-is your hide made out of iron?" both me and jack laughed at that and so did the other bot on team prime

"I don't get it" he said

"Look up hide on the internet" I suggested then cleaned my glasses and put them back on my face

"Hey what are those on your face?" asked the yellow twin and took them off my face

"Hey give those back I can't see without them" I said

"Sunstreaker give Rafael his glasses back" Ratchet said

"I can't see anything through them how do you see through these?" he asked

"Because they are specially design for his vision" Ratchet said and they were given back to me

"Ratchet can you explain where optimus is?" asked the black and white one and ratchet then explained what happened to optimus on how he lost his memories and in now on the nemesis with Xena

"Wait a minute who's Xena?" asked the red twin

"She was Optimus's daughter" Jack replied

"Since whe' has op ha' a daugh'er?" jazz asked

"He adopted her when she was little" I said

"So he thinks he's orian pax again?" Asked ironhide

"Yes, and hopefully once we find the space bridge we can restore his memories" ratchet said as he carried on searching and We finally got the name of each bot. The black and white one was prowl, jazz was silver, Ironhide was the black one, chromia was the purple femme, and the red twin was sideswipe and the yellow twin's name was sunstreaker

* * *

Xena's POV

I was sat on my dad's shoulder while he was de coding a data base, when had got another one the door opened

"Orian, how's there project iacon?" magatron asked

"I am a bit rusty I fear, I've only managed to decode three entries" he explained

"And what do these entries cuprise?" jeez can he get any more demanding

_"Did you know I can still hear you my dear niece"_ he said through the not wanted bond

_"You know I thought you would be angry to have a 'fleshling' as a niece so spill the beans?"_ I asked him

_"I do not understand, spill what beans?"_ he asked and I mentally face-palmed

_"It means tell me what your planning"_ I said

_"All in due time"_ he said

"They were logged by autobot archivist during in the war, after I was brainwashed as you said Xena" he said "My only knowledge of their condense so far is that they are co-ordinates" he said "Targeting locations on this very planet " he activated something "I surmise that they could indicate hiding places for vessels, shuttled from cybertron for safe keeping" he said

"Such as historical documents or cultural artifacts?" I knew he wasn't guess those on peruse

"My greatest fear would be weapons of mast destruction, hidden away for later use"

"All the more reason it is sensual that we do everything in our power, to keep said vessels from autobot reach" he said "We are fortunate to have you on our side orian pax" he said while walking away

"Lord megatron, I am puzzled by one particular finding, I have discovered several historic references to starcream , as your second in command" he said and clicked something "yet I have not seen him adored the ship?" he asked

"Sadly commander starscream is dead" he said

"Screamers dead, thank heavens he did my absolute heading, I think he was I spy you know" I said

_"Is that true?"_ he asked through the bond

_"Pft no I made it up for the story but he did do my heading"_ I said back and he mentally chuckled

"I believe that also Xena" he said and walked out

"Screamers?" dad asked and I shrugged

"I've heard worse" I said

"Yeah what?" he asked

"The giant dorito of doom" I said and he laughed 'but I still think he's an afthole' I said mentally

"Do not curse youngling" his voice was in my head

"You can hear my thoughts?" I asked

"Yes how come?" he asked

**_"I don't know I got one with megsy"_** I said **_"Okay I need to talk in private, everything megatron said about the autobot is a lie, your name is Optimus prime leader of the autobots who fight the decepticon from ruling the universe, you came to this planet after cybertron went dark with a team of four mechs and a femme"_** I huffed and started again **_"The femme's name is arcee, she's your field marshal, there aren't that many femme's anymore because megatron had all the femme's and sparkling destroyed"_** huff **_"The mechs names are Ratchet, cliffjumper, who starscream offlined, bulkhead and bumblebee"_** huff_"**The only reason I went with megatrons story is because he will stop me from seeing you because I'm right and he want's you to figure out the co-ordinates because they are weapons and will use them to kill the autobots and enslave earth and the hole universe taking away freedom of all sentient beings"** _I finished my little rant

_**"Are you sure?"**_ He asked

**_"Yes I'm sure"_**I replied

_**"Okay we need to get out of here than"** _he said but the door opened and someone walked in

"Optimus prime" Starcream out of all bots it had to be starsream he activated his weapon

"Please I mean no harm" he said

"No, then what are you doing here?" he said slightly panicked

"Research, for lord megatron" he said

"Is this some kind of joke" he asked

"I do not understand" he said "And why did you call me optimus prime?" he asked

**_"You know perfectly well why"_** I said through the bond

_**"I know but we don't want anyone to know you told me"**_ he said, clever

"Why wouldn't I?" he asked

"Because my name is orian pax, I am far from being a prime" he said

"Uh you reminded me of someone I once new that's all" he said, Lier

"You are starscream?" dad asked

"Yes" he said wearily

"Lord megatron told me you had been terminated" he said

"Lord megatron says many things, only some which are true" I had to agree with him there

"You do not suggest that our leader, would speak falsehoods?" Dad asked and dorito of doom started laughing

"You truly are being kept in the dark aren't you" he chuckled but then the door opened again

"Starscream surrender" said Steve and he screamed

"Hold your fire" my dad said but then my dad fell forward and I fell off but luckily he caught me but starscream transformed and flew off

"Remain in the lab" another one said

"But I" my dad asked

"Lord Megatron's orders" he said and walked out the door shutting it behind him

"Someone's not telling the truth" dad said and I resisted the urge to face-palm

_**"That's what I've been telling you all along"**_ I said through the bond

"Then we must go" he said opening the door only to be stopped by the guards

"Megatron said to stay here" said Steve

"Megatron wishes to hurt the autobots, please we can warn them" he said only for one of them to punch him and he puts me to the ground

"Sorry Xena but it's not everyday you get to beat up a prime" steve said

"Steve why are you doing this?" I asked

"Because, I almost lost my sight because of this mech" he growled

"Yeah well I'm blind" I raised my voice a bit and there was a pause

"You're what?" he asked

"I'm blind" I said calmly "So don't go pulling that stuff on me" I said

"Fine I will let him go this once" he said as I was picked up "But next time prime adored this ship I will not hesitate to try and hurt him you well you're okay and good luck" he said as we walked down the hallway and activated a ground bridge

"I can not allow that to happen megatron" he said putting me down somewhere and I slowly crawled away so I don't hurt myself

"Then why should you care Orian pax, you are no prime" uh rude

"That maybe true, but this much I do know, my empathies lies with the autobots and you are not one of us" he said and he charged megatron

"Your spark may be in the right place, but it will be a long time before you could stand your ground agaist me a moment sadly which shall never come" he said but then I heard arcee coming from the space bridge and started to fight megatron

"Are you certain I am worthy" dad asked who is he talking to?

"You have no idea" jack was here

"Jack" I said and ran in his direction and collided with him almost knocking him over

"Xena, you have no idea how worried Raf has been" he said

"Yeah have you got the key" I asked

"You knew" He asked and I nodded

"No time for that arcee can't hold him off forever" I said and I heard a high pitched humming sound and then megatron shouting no

"Megatron" he said closing his mouth guard "Begone" yes dad was back and he kept hitting megatron

"Go dad" I said

"Ratchet how did we get here" He asked

"A long story old friend" he replied

"Optimus" a few mechs said said

"Prowl, jazz, Ironhide and twins" he said as they are started shooting and a ground bridge opened

"It's ours" arcee said

"Autobots fall back" and when he said that arcee picked both me and jack up and ran for the ground gridge

"This time he's coming with us" I heard bulkhead say and they we were in the base and as soon as I was on the ground I was jumped on by Raf

"Xena, I'm so glad you're alive" he said and I hugged him back as every bot returned then it turned off

"Optimus?" Raf asked

"Hello Rafael" dad said

"Daddy!" I shouted and ran to him as his holoform picked me up and hugged me "I know I was with you the whole time but as orian you were a pain in my butt" I said and he laughed

"Daddy?" a new voice said

"Who are the new mechs?" I asked

"Xena this is Prowl, jazz, ironhide" and before he could carry on I fell to the floor laughing

"What is funny about my name youngling?" he asked with a gruff voice and I wiped tears from my face

"I bet your hide is made of iron" I said and everyone laughed

"Miko said the exact same thing" Raf said and I laughed even harder. Once I calmed down dad introduced me to the twins

"Wait as in prowl the SIC and Mr logic?" I asked

"Yes" dad said and I smiled evily "Don't even think about it Xena" Dad said but it was too late

"Hey prowl do you know why I love skittles?" I asked "Because they taste like the rainbow"I said and wait for it and crash!, he fell which made the ground vibrate

"Was that really necessary?" dad asked

"You know I've wanted to do that ever since you told me about him" I said and he huffed and Raf grabbed my hand

"I think we should tell him" Raf said

"Okay if his eye twitches run" I said and we walked up to dad "Um dad?" I asked

"Yes Xena?" he asked

"Um I think it's about time you know that me and Raf are dating" I said and there was a silence but Raf leaned over

"His eye is twitching" he said

"Scram!" I shouted and we ran off to dad shouting that we need a talk

* * *

author: Thanks everyone the reviews didn't get to twenty but eighteen was enough so here we go take it away jazz

Jazz:Thanks lil'lady, she does no' own anything bu' Xena an' pleas' r&r

Author: thanks jazz

jazz: no prob'

twins run in

Author: *Put's hands on hips* What are you two doing in here I'm ending the chapter

Ironhide shouting in the background

Author:What did you do this time

Sides:WE painted I love chromia all over his aft *author throws book*

Author: No cursing, kids might be reading this

Sides:*Rubs helm* You're like a mini ratchet with books instead of wrenches

Author: *Pulls out another book* Want me to do it again

twins run off immediately

Author*grumbles and put's book back* see you guys soon

P.S. I acutely hit people with book (mostly my brother) never underestimate what a book can do to you E.g. my brothers face was half red from where I hit him with a thin book, lethal weapon mhahahahahaha

hwyl


End file.
